Caille Caille Caille ! Hourra !
by Akas
Summary: HPSS Il élevait des cailles, dans un cottage. "Snape ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là !" - "Je veux une caille." Délire le retour.


**Titre :**** Caille Caille Caille ! Hourra ! **(Ce titre à deux balles, franchement, mais il paraît qu'un titre qui colle au niveau du contenu, c'est très bien... visez le niveau du contenu quand même !)

**Auteur ****:** Akas (la fille qui s'est définitivement pas arrangée depuis Potter Net...)

**Avertissement :** **HOMOPHOBES** et **ANTI SNARRY** : Y'a une nétiquette sur la porte de sortie :D

**Couple **: Harry/Severus

**Disclaimer ****:** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (encore et toujours). Par contre, je tiens à vous annoncer que le sujet... n'est pas banal. Non en fait, c'est pire que ça. _Je ne sais même pas si je devrais vous motiver à lire une telle connerie_, sérieusement, j'ai des doutes. **Tout ça, c'est de la faute à cette crétine de caille...**

**Ce OS est dédicacé à deux êtres chers à mon c****œ****ur. Pour toi ma Leslie, mais aussi pour celle qui ici-bas ne cessera jamais de me faire marrer : la caille, sur ma terrasse.** Parce que Leslie et moi l'avons bien vu... « Hey, c'est quand même dur la vie de caille. T'as vu, elle a encore québlo... » Parce que chaque jour je te regarde avec fascination tenter de voler (ou bien autre chose, va savoir). Parce que je t'aime MA CAILLE, même si maintenant t'es un peu chauve ! (Je préfère quand même Leslie, hein...)

* * *

**Caille Caille Caille ! Hourra !**

* * *

– Draco, peux-tu répéter s'il te plait...? »

– Je veux que... »

Face au sourcil relevé de son parrain, le blond avala difficilement sa salive.

– Je _voudrais_ que tu ailles chercher pour moi l'une de ces cailles magiques, si fascinantes, tu sais... »

– Une... caille ? » Severus Snape, l'homme assis dans un des fauteuils de cuir du salon de Draco Malfoy, semblait tomber de haut. Mais alors de très très haut... « Draco, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

L'aristocrate fit la moue, touché (et coulé) par la question. « Oui Sev', je vais bien. Je veux juste une caille ! »

– Justement. » Souligna Severus. « _Tu veux_ _une caille_. »

Severus Snape, trentenaire passé et très réputé Maître des Potions n'en revenait pas. De toutes les choses que Draco Malfoy, son bien aimé filleul, aurait pu lui demander... celle là figurait en fin de liste. Non, en fait, la caille ne figurait même pas dans la liste des choses stupides que pourrait vouloir posséder un Malfoy. Sérieusement, Snape sentait l'inquiétude monter.

– C'est pour Caïus, il est fasciné par les cailles. » Argumenta le blond d'un ton suppliant. « Et un Malfoy ne refuse jamais rien à un enfant en perdition qui se désespère de posséder un animal comme celui-ci, si...tellement... distingué. »

– Distingué ?! » Le couinement de Severus fit sourire le blond. « Draco, une caille, même magique, n'a rien de distinguée. »

– Sev', mon fils veut une caille. » Se buta Draco. « C'est important pour lui. »

– Draco, ton fils a deux ans. Je ne pense même pas qu'il sache ce à quoi ressemble une caille. »

– Il a déjà rencontré Ginny Weasley ! » S'opposa Draco, comme si tout s'expliquait.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ta femme apprécie la comparaison. » Ricana Severus sous l'air embarrassé de son filleul. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne va t-elle pas demander elle-même une caille, à je ne sais quel abruti qui en élèverait. »

Draco secoua la tête, visiblement désespéré. « Elle a essayé, sans succès, l'homme qui en fait l'élevage refuse catégoriquement que Caïus possède l'une de ses cailles. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas les enfants. »

Doux mensonge...

– Demande à Potter, son complexe du héros devrait réagir à ta demande. » Ironisa Severus. « Attends, je sais : tu ne sais pas où il est ? »

– Il refuse. » Souffla Draco. « Je t'assure, nous avons tout essayé. »

– Donne moi une seule bonne raison d'aller chercher une caille pour le monstre qui te sert de fils. »

– Tu es mon parrain... » Supplia Draco avec un regard larmoyant. « Et puis Hermione te fera du thé, comme tu l'aimes. »

– Non. »

– Je... » Draco déglutit. « Je dirais du bien de toi au survivant...? »

L'homme en noir grogna mais aucun malencontreux « non » ne passa ses lèvres.

– Une caille... »

– Et puis... » Continua Draco, tenace. « Les plumes de caille doivent bien entrer dans la composition de l'une de tes chères potions, non ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Effectivement. »

– Tu vois ! » S'enhardit Draco. « C'est parfait ! »

Parfait semblait être un bien grand mot. L'ex-espion trouvait cela plutôt ridicule. Inquiétant. Indéniablement stupide... à croire que l'épouse Malfoy, anciennement Granger, avait une influence néfaste sur l'aristocrate. Ou bien étais-ce l'amitié de Malfoy avec des Weasley (quoi qu'amitié semble être trop fort). Le seul écarté de tout soupçon restait Harry Potter, puisque (selon ses sources, soit Hermione) le jeune-homme avait mis les voiles vers l'arrière pays, ne revenant que très ponctuellement dans les environs. Un point qui avait le don de l'irriter, à croire que le sauveur du monde sorcier ne désirait plus se mêler au commun des mortels. Severus ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire partager son avis sur le sujet, et cette fois-ci n'y coupa pas.

On ne perds pas les bonnes habitudes.

– Le monde sorcier n'est toujours pas la hauteur pour le survivant ? » S'enquit l'homme, grognon. « Ou bien aurait-il daigné passé plus de 20 minutes parmi ses contemporains, cette fois ? »

– Sev... » Soupira Draco, ennuyé. « Potter ne se croit pas au dessus des autres. »

– Oh ? Il aurait décidé de se mêler aux pauvres mortels que nous sommes ? »

– Non, parrain, Potter n'est pas revenu. Tu pourrais le demander directement, au lieu de tourner autour du pot. » Râla Malfoy. « Sérieusement, Potter est toujours aux abonnés absents, si tu veux savoir, du moins, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, il ne semblait pas avoir envie de revenir ici. »

C'est bien pour ça qu'Hermione et Draco allaient le voir d'eux-même, dans son coin...

– Bon, tu vas me chercher cette caille ? » Exigea Draco en lui tendant une adresse. « S'il te plaaait ! »

…. perdu loin de toute civilisation, avec ses cailles.

* * *

Harry Potter préférait que le commun des mortels lui foute la paix. A ce sujet, Severus Snape n'avait pas totalement tords. Cependant, son exil volontaire à la campagne répondait plus à un besoin d'être éloigné et au calme qu'à un besoin de fuite. Harry n'avait rien d'un lâche.

Bon. C'était un mensonge.

Disons seulement que le garçon n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les bains de foules. Ni les regards admiratifs. Ni même... les gens en général. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'aspirait -enfant- qu'à du calme. Qu'on lui foute tout simplement la paix, comme dit plus haut. Or, jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort, un tel souhait avait semblé absurde, voir déplacé.

Désormais, il vivait à la campagne, entouré de divers animaux plus ou moins stupides, près d'une forêt comptant 15 cabanes (on s'occupe comme on peut). Libre. Rien n'aurait pu lui plaire autant, si ce n'est... le garçon chassa ses pensées d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

Il observa distraitement l'une de ses cailles magiques sauter comme une folle furieuse, à la recherche visiblement d'une distraction... ou bien essayant de s'envoler...

Il ne savait pas, honnêtement. La caille semblait juste aussi stupide que ses con-soeurs. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. L'une des autres rampait. Une troisième gloussait bêtement. Une quatrième dansait, semblant avoir rayé son disque. En résultait une répétition de pas et de mouvements, inlassablement.

Le survivant secoua la tête, dépassé. _Juste stupides..._

Heureusement, le cottage ne rassemblait pas seulement des cailles. Merlin merci.

* * *

_Cottage Cailleux_

_3 Borde-Forêt – allée du gros ours_

Severus soupira et fourra le papier dans sa poche. Vraiment, quel sorte de crétin pouvait bien passer sa vie à élever des cailles ? Et quelle adresse ! Severus ne l'admettrait probablement jamais, mais il enviait cet individu, quel qu'il soit. Un cottage à la campagne... il en avait rêvé. Plus d'abrutis congénitaux à longueur de journée. Plus de regards en coin.

Moins de monde. Beaucoup beaucoup moins de monde qu'à Londres. D'ailleurs, le coin semblait déserté. Face à lui se dressait une sorte de maison de campagne d'allure agréable, taillée dans la pierre. Entourée -sur trois côtés- d'une magnifique forêt probablement bien fournie en ingrédients. Une seule et unique maison dans les environs.

Calme. Tout était si calme. Severus inspira profondément, comme s'imprégnant de l'air frais et tranquille du coin. L'envie de posséder un endroit comme celui-ci le prit, subitement. Lui aussi aurait aimé...

Se résignant avant même d'avoir terminé sa pensée, l'homme avança dans l'allée de terre menant à la maison. De toutes évidences, le chemin était bien entretenu. Mais pas seulement : l'homme (ou la femme) avait placé des protections autour du cottage, éloignant les intrus. Severus dû se faire violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour, tant l'envie lui semblait forte sous l'impulsion de l'enchantement.

Bientôt, il aboutit face à une porte en bois, à laquelle il sonna sans attendre. Plus vite il en aurait terminé, mieux il se porterait. Instinct de survie.

L'homme sonna encore deux fois avant qu'un bougonnement (« C'est bon c'est bon j'arrive ! ») ne lui parvienne. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le choc fut rude, autant pour le maître des potions que pour l'éleveur de cailles...

– Potter ?! »

– Snape !? »

Severus se retint de hurler d'effroi alors que son cauchemar ambulant de dévisageait, estomaqué.

– Snape, que faites vous ici ?! »

– Vous... »

– Oui moi ! » Grogna Potter en lui refermant la porte au nez. « Dégagez de mon perron ! »

Le professeur de potion resta un instant là, comme deux ronds d'flans, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Harry Potter... POTTER ! Bon sang, le survivant habitait ici ! Il connaissait enfin l'adresse de ce crétin congénital de Potter ! L'homme re-sonna comme un fou, jusqu'à que la porte ne se réouvre sur un Harry Potter fulminant, beau comme un dieu.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bon sang ? » S'énerva le jeune homme.

– Je veux une caille. »

* * *

– Je ne sais pas si nous avons bien fait. » Soupira Hermione.

– Allons, ça ne pouvait pas continuer ! » Râla Draco. « Ils sont proprement insupportables ! Et Potter est toujours en exil ? Et Snape brasse toujours ses potions ? »

L'imitation puérile eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Hermione.

– Mais Draco... une caille ! »

* * *

Le moment d'incertitude (ou de stupéfaction en fait) passé, Harry s'était résigné à faire entrer Snape dans son domaine. Soupirant, Harry emmena l'homme auprès des cailles, les lui désignant d'un geste nerveux.

– Les voilà... »

– Merci Potter pour le constat. » Ricana Severus. « Je ne l'aurais pas deviné seul. »

Harry lui adressa un regard torve et secoua la tête, visiblement désespéré. « Snape, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous voulez une caille, ni même qui est l'idiot qui vous a donné mon adresse. En fait, je veux juste que vous preniez une de ces cailles et vous en alliez. Faites en ce que vous voulez, mais partez... »

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

Le lendemain, cependant, il était à nouveau devant la porte du survivant.

– Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore...? »

– Une caille. »

Harry le fixa quelques instants, perdu. « Vous êtes sérieux ? »

– Oui Potter, je veux une caille. »

– Vous en avez pris une hier ! »

– J'en veux une autre. » Répliqua Severus, agacé.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites de ces cailles ?! »

– Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Je paye, donc je veux une caille ! »

Harry se résigna une fois de plus.

* * *

– Snape ? »

– Potter. »

– Laissez-moi deviner... vous venez pour une caille ? » Tenta Harry, dépassé.

– Effectivement. »

Le ton n'admettait aucune remarque.

– Bien, allez en prendre une alors ! » Siffla Harry. « Puisque vous aimez tant les cailles que ça ! »

– Ce sont des animaux très distingués. » Se justifia Severus.

– Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

– Tout à fait. »

Mieux valait ne pas chercher à comprendre.

* * *

– Une caille, c'est ça ? » Bafouilla Harry en ouvrant mollement la porte d'entrée, le jour du jour du jour suivant.

Severus se racla la gorge, lança un regard en coin au survivant (déliciiieux...) et acquiesça courageusement.

– Potter, vous êtes un hôte horrible. Vous n'offrez jamais rien à boire à vos visiteurs ? » Remarqua non sans un certain toupet l'ex-espion.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de visiteurs. » Fit remarquer Harry à son tour. « Mais si vous insistez... j'ai bien du thé. »

– Ce sera parfait. »

Et entendre cette homme utiliser le mot « parfait » interloqua presque autant Harry que cette histoire de cailles.

Le jeune-homme mena son aîné au salon (un doux salon bien reposant, tel que vous aimeriez que soit le vôtre) et lui désigna un fauteuil.

– Asseyez-vous. »

Un merci aurait arraché la bouche de Snape, visiblement. Un silence presque confortable s'installa, durant lequel les deux en profitèrent pour s'observer attentivement, se repaissant de l'autre sous couvert d'un regard critique et ennuyé.

– Vous aimez les cailles, alors ? » Lança Harry, en désespoir de cause.

– Oui, ce sont des bestioles très... » Severus lutta pour trouver ses mots, un fait à marquer d'une croix blanche. « Distinguées. »

– Vous êtes sérieux Snape ? » S'étonna Harry. « Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'on puisse dire d'une caille qu'elle est distinguée. »

Severus lui envoya un regard noir. « Elles plaisent beaucoup à certaines personnes. Ce sont des êtres incompris. »

– Elles sont stupides. » Contra Harry. « Non mais vraiment. Et puis, ce n'est pas votre genre de... »

– De quoi Potter ? » Gronda Severus. « De m'attacher à quoi que ce soit ? »

– Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! » S'insurgea Harry.

– Bon, je ne vais pas vous indisposer plus longtemps Monsieur Potter. »

Et l'homme s'en alla.

* * *

Harry attendait bien sagement derrière la porte, le lendemain, caressant l'espoir que -peut-être- Severus Snape n'était pas suffisamment vexé pour décider de ne jamais remettre les pieds chez lui. Lorsque le carillon sonna, le jeune-homme ouvrit bien grand la porte, fébrile.

– Bonjour Snape. »

– Potter. J'ai oublié ma caille hier. »

– Oui... Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Autant prendre les devants.

Severus hésita quelques secondes avant d'abdiquer, gagnant de lui-même le salon. « Un thé. »

– Je suis désolé pour hier. » Admit Harry. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Nous avons combattus ensemble et je pensais... que vous n'étiez juste pas le genre d'homme à vous émouvoir devant un animal aussi débile qu'une caille. Sans vouloir vous chiffonner Snape. »

– Quel est le rapport entre le fait que nous ayons combattus ensemble et une caille, Potter ? »

– Et bien, je vous ai beaucoup observé durant cette période. »

– Vraiment ? »

– Vraiment... »

– Et ce que vous avez observé vous a plu ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas.

* * *

– Monsieur Potter. »

– Monsieur Snape. »

Les deux se toisèrent avec une certaine appréhension avant qu'Harry ne désigne le salon.

– Je vous ai fais du thé vert. »

Son favori.

Un silence tranquille s'installa, laissant à chacun le loisir de se plonger dans ses pensées.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites de toutes ces cailles, Snape ? »

– Severus. » Rectifia le concerné. « Vous y êtes autorisé Potter. »

– Harry. » Sourit ce dernier. « C'est mieux. Alors ? »

– Je vous l'ai déjà dis, ceci ne vous regarde pas. »

– Hn. » Le jeune homme sembla bouder un instant. « Vous savez que je m'occupe d'autre chose que de cailles au moins ? »

– Vous élevez des escargots ? » Joua Snape. « Oh non, des belettes ! »

– Oh arrêtez, bien sûr que non. » Râla le jeune-homme. « Sérieusement, Severus, j'élève des créatures beaucoup plus fascinantes que des cailles. »

– Comme ? » Sa curiosité piquée au vif, le maître des potions se pencha vers l'autre.

– Des Augureys, des Boursoufs, des Jobarbilles... » Énuméra Harry, un tantinet troublé.

– Vous avez des Jobarbilles ? » S'étonna Snape.

– Oui, vous voulez les voir ? » Sourit Harry, amusé.

Face à l'engouement soudain de Snape, Harry en déduisit que l'homme était partant pour une balade autour de la maison. Le survivant se saisit de la main de l'ex-espion, instinctivement, et le tira vers l'extérieur.

Et Severus dû bien l'admettre. Harry n'élevait pas seulement des cailles, mais bien tout un bestiaire du monde magique. Son environnement, à lui seul, représentait une mine d'or pour un potionniste tel que Severus Snape.

– Vous n'avez qu'à prendre tout ce que vous voulez, Severus. »

– Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. » Signala le maître des potions, touché.

– Vous n'avez qu'à considérer que si. »

* * *

Chez Draco Malfoy, l'ambiance était lourde, très très lourde. Draco boudait. Hermione répétait inlassablement « je te l'avais dis ! », tandis que Ron Weasley (qui s'était invité) riait à n'en plus pouvoir. Le petit Caïus, lui, courait derrière sa meilleure amie du moment : une caille.

* * *

Severus avait l'impression d'avoir fait ses courses. A la différence près qu'il était à la campagne, dans un environnement merveilleux, accompagné d'un Harry Potter qui lui offrait tout très gracieusement.

– Ça va faire beaucoup de potions. » Jugea Harry en voyant la quantité d'ingrédients divers que le maître des potions attrapait.

– Quelle horreur, n'est-ce pas ? » Ironisa Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Écoutez, si ça vous amuse... »

– Vous élevez bien des cailles, Harry. »

– Touché. » Le plus jeune eut un léger rire. « Allez, avouez, vous les mangez ? »

– Les cailles magiques ne sont pas comestibles. » Souligna Severus. « Je les offre. »

– Oh. » Harry détourna le regard, gêné et rongé par un petit quelque chose étrange...

Severus lui attrapa le menton et haussa un sourcil, plongeant son regard ébène dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis.

– Ce sont des cadeaux beaucoup moins beaux que les vôtres. »

Harry rougit mais acquiesça. « Mes cadeaux sont les meilleurs. »

– Exact. » Souffla Severus. « 20 points pour Gryffondor. »

Mais rien de plus ne se passa. Harry le regretta plus que jamais.

* * *

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Severus ne revint pas. Harry s'empêcha de se morfondre durant les trois premiers jours avant de craquer lamentablement, comme un gosse qu'on viendrait d'abandonner.

Qu'avait-il crû, exactement ? Que Snape... pouvait l'aimer ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi l'homme avait-il été si accessible ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas embrassé ?

C'est avachi sur la moquette de son salon, une caille dans les bras, qu'Hermione le trouva au matin du cinquième jour. Stupéfaite, la jeune-femme le secoua et éloigna la pauvre caille toute tremblante de son emprise.

– Non, Bernacaillette, ne me laisse pas toi aussi ! » Geint pitoyablement le survivant sous l'oeil réprobateur de sa meilleure amie.

– Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as l'impression de faire ? » Grogna Hermione.

– Je me laisse mourir avec pour seule compagnie aimante... mes cailles... » Murmura le survivant.

– Merci pour moi. » Grommela Hermione.

– Mione, ne t'inquiète pas, tu resteras toujours ma caille favorite, Bernacaillette ne te surpassera jamais... »

– Crétin ! » Cracha la jeune femme en lui tapant sur le crâne. « JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CAILLE, JE MAUDIS LES CAILLES ! »

Harry se redressa, les yeux exorbités, et passa une main inquiète sur son front. « Hermione, tu te sens bien ? »

Et c'était lui qui lui demandait ça...

La jeune-fille prit sur elle et regarda sérieusement son meilleur ami. « Écoute, ça fait trois fois en une semaine que je t'invite à dîner. J'osais même espérer que tu me débarrasserais de tes infernales bestioles. »

– Mes bestioles ? » Répéta Harry en se levant, l'air moins défait. « De quoi tu parles ? »

– Ma maison est infestée de cailles stupides et dissipées, que Snape s'amuse à envoyer à Draco. » Lâcha Hermione. « Comme je ne voyais plus de cailles arriver je pensais... »

– Alors c'était ça qu'il faisait... » Souffla Harry, halluciné. « Il les offrait vraiment. Et qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? »

– Vive le cadeau. » Grommela Hermione. « Une seule suffisait ! Et je pensais juste que vous aviez... renoué. »

– Nous n'avions jamais rien noué ensemble, Hermione. Peut-être qu'il a fait un nœud à une corde pour moi, mais c'est sûrement la seule chose qu'il ait noué à mon attention. » Répliqua Harry, maussade. « J'ai eu le malheur de lui montrer que j'élevais autre chose que des cailles stupides, et depuis, il n'est pas revenu. »

– Alors j'ai raison ! Il y a quelque chose ! » S'extasia la femme. « Draco va être très fier de lui. »

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Bégaya Harry, dépassé. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire gonfler les chevilles de Malfoy, exactement, dans cette conversation ? »

– Tu es amoureux de Severus ! » Asséna sans pitié la Miss-je-sais-tout. « Avoue le ! J'ai raison ! »

– ..... » Harry la fixa, bouche bée. « Comment tu sais ? »

– Je saaais tout ! » La jeune fille ne se sentait visiblement plus. « AHAH, je sais tout ! »

– Alors, si tu sais tout, explique moi pourquoi cet enfoiré n'est plus revenu du jour au lendemain ! Il a eut ce qu'il voulait, de préciiieux ingrédients, c'est ça ? Donc maintenant, il s'en fout de moi ?! »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se figer face à ce cri du coeur. « Voyons Harry... qu'est-ce que tu aurais pensé si Severus était venu le lendemain devant ta porte à te demander une caille ? »

– Encore ?! » Hallucina Harry.

– Non mais quel crétin... » Souffla Hermione. « Enfin, Harry, tu sais que Severus a tout plein de merveilleux ingrédients avec lesquels faire mumuse pendant des semaines, un minimum de 6 à 7 cailles... s'il revient maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas penser ? »

– Qu'il revient pour moi... » Avoua Harry. « Mais il m'a avoué aimer les cailles, alors tu sais... »

– Eh bien, envois-lui une lettre... Ou non, mieux... j'ai une idée... »

* * *

Harry n'était pas le seul à se morfondre. Severus ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. C'est à peine s'il parvenait à s'extasier face à sa réserve d'ingrédients, et pourtant, elle méritait le coup d'œil ! Le maître des potions ne faisait pas mumuse, il préférait largement se lamenter en songeant à deux yeux verts qui l'ensorcelaient depuis la guerre. Le morveux Potter aurait finalement raison de lui, en témoignait son envie de se noyer dans une tasse de thé vert.

Ce n'était pas comme si Severus pouvait frapper à la porte d'Harry en prétextant vouloir une énième caille débile... bien que l'idée lui ait traversé l'esprit à maintes reprises. L'homme soupira. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry Potter n'était pas stupide et finirait bien par découvrir que les cailles indifféraient (voir répugnaient) proprement Severus. Ces bestioles étaient stupide, c'était une réalité. Et ce n'était certainement pas à elles qu'il était attaché, comme il avait osé le laisser entendre, mais plutôt à leur (bien) foutu propriétaire.

Le survivant n'avait pas non plus essayé de le contacter. Ni même de venir le voir. La faute ne lui revenait pas entièrement. Il avait fait bien plus que sa part, dans cette histoire...

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées moroses. Le maître des potions releva la tête et avisa la présence d'un hibou gris, un colis dans les serres, attendant qu'il se décide à ouvrir la fenêtre.

Comme au ralentit, l'homme fit entrer l'animal et attrapa le colis. La stupeur s'empara de lui lorsque le colis _bougea_ dans ses mains. Severus fronça les sourcils et s'empara de la lettre accrochée au colis.

_Severus,_

_Vous m'avez dis aimer les cailles. Je ne comprenais pas comment il était possible d'apprécier un animal aussi stupide (je me fourvoie, j'aime bien les cailles, sûrement parce qu'elle agissent de manière répétitive et amusante). Je me suis dis que c'était inconcevable d'apprécier un animal aussi différent, hors normes. J'ai finalement saisis que l'on pouvait s'attacher à des êtres stupides. Voir les aimer._

_Vous n'êtes pas revenu chercher votre caille n°6. J'ai pris soin de vous l'envoyer moi-même._

_Harry._

Severus ricana et libéra la caille prisonnière du colis de carton. Il la fixa un instant, incertain, puis sourit. Avant d'être rattrapé par le sens des propos du morveux. Harry venait bien d'insinuer qu'il était stupide, non ?

* * *

Harry ne se rongeait pas les ongles, non. Parce qu'il n'avait _plus _d'ongles. La brillante idée d'Hermione le laissait plutôt sceptique. A dire vrai, il doutait que l'idée ait été si brillante que cela. La preuve, Snape n'était pas encore venu réclamer sa caille n°7.

Le survivant se passa une main dans les cheveux, fébrile, et essaya tant bien que mal de faire du thé. Au moins pour lui-même. Le carillon interrompit sa tâche (assez infructueuse) et il bondit vers la porte. Il tenta bien de se calmer, sans succès puisque l'ouverture de l'entrée fut brusque et assez surprenante, même pour un maître des potions habitué des entrées fracassantes.

– Severus... » Souffla Harry, tout retourné.

– Harry. » Salua le concerné. « Le thé est prêt ? »

– Il n'attendait que vous. » Sourit Harry en relâchant la pression. « Vous connaissez le chemin. »

L'ex-espion acquiesça et entra, s'installant cette fois dans le canapé, un Harry nerveux les servant.

– Harry ? Vous allez bien...? » S'inquiéta l'homme face aux mouvement brusques et incontrôlés du plus jeune. « Harry ? »

– Oui, oui, tout va bien. » Bégaya le dit Harry. « Je... je ne savais pas si vous alliez venir. »

– Je t'ai manqué ? »

La réplique n'était pas exactement celle à laquelle le survivant s'attendait. « Oui. »

L'aveu était abrupte et sincère. Severus se leva et fit face à Harry, plongeant son regard ébène dans le sien, le sondant presque.

– Tu as insinué que j'étais stupide, non ? »

– Peut-être bien. » Souffla Harry, rouge pivoine. « C'est même fort probable... »

– Ce n'était pas très aimable ça, Harry. » Murmura Severus en se penchant vers Harry.

Le jeune-homme n'y tint plus et s'empara des lèvres de son aîné, s'imprégnant de leur saveur suave et douce. Severus le fit glisser au creux de ses bras, resserrant l'étreinte, approfondissant le baiser. Bientôt, le souffle manqua. A contre cœur, leurs bouches se quittèrent, celle de Severus ne cessant pas pour autant son activité, allant mordiller -entreprenante- le cou du survivant.

– Je n'ai plus de cailles. » Annonça Harry contre son oreille. « Ça signifie que vous ne reviendrez plus ? »

Les sourcils de Severus se haussèrent, montrant qu'il était stupéfait. L'homme se résigna et attira l'autre idiot dans une étreinte étroite et possessive. « Voyons, Harry, je te pensais plus malin. J'ai trouvé bien mieux qu'une caille. »

**Fin**

* * *

**Parce qu'une caille, c'est débile. Mais qu'on l'aime quand même... Un peu comme pour Sevy et Harry quoi.**

**Fin du délire :p

* * *

**

Lexique tiré du bestiaire magique (EHP) :

**Augurey (phénix irlandais)  
**Oiseau maigre et d'apparence lugubre, semblable à un vautour de couleur vert foncé, presque noir, originaire de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. Habituellement dissimulé dans des buissons épineux, l'Augurey ne sort que sous la pluie battante. Son cri était jadis considéré comme un présage de mort, mais on sait maintenant que l'Augurey ne fait que chanter à l'approche de la pluie. Il se nourrit essentiellement d'insectes et de fées. Ses plumes repoussent l'encre (AF)

**Boursouf [Puffskein]**  
Minuscule balle de fourrure couleur crème à la langue extensible qui émet un bourdonnement grave. Ces mignonnes créatures font souvent de bons compagnons, surtout pour les enfants sorciers ; Ron Weasley en possédait un jusqu'à ce que Fred s'en serve comme Cognard. Ces petits charognards mangent de tout, des restes de repas aux araignées, et il est très facile de s'en occuper.

**Jobarbille [Jobberknoll]**  
XX  
Minuscule oiseau bleu tacheté qui n'émet aucun son jusqu'au moment de sa mort, où il se met subitement à pousser un long cri composé de tous les sons entendus au cours de sa vie. Ses plumes sont un ingrédient important dans la composition des potions affectant la mémoire (AF).

* * *

**(Maintenant, je peux aller me faire soigner...)**


End file.
